Vampire Knight: 3rd night
by SeeraOtoya
Summary: Akiko Shimais a 17- year old girl. She doesn't know one thing: Her parents were killed by vampires. And to top it off she gets forced into going to VHA( Vampire hunter Association) and also goes to cross academy and is a guardian... all the characters are there; take place after season 2
1. Akiko Shima

Akiko Shima

It was September 21, 1992. a cool Autumn morning. " Dear come look at our new baby girl!" said Mrs. Shima calling her husband in.  
" Honey she's beautiful! She's got your face and hair, and she has my green eyes." " What should we name her?" asked Mrs. Shima giving it some thought. " Akiko!" , they both yelled.

Little did baby Akiko know, that from this day forward, her life was about to change. Five years goes by. Her aunt and uncle babysat Akiko, while Akiko's parents goes out shopping for groceries.

An hour later goes by. "Aunt Viv, when will mom and dad be home?" asked Akiko. "They'll be home soon..." said her uncle. " Why don't you go watch some TV till they get back. I'll make you a snack." "Okay!" nodded Akiko.

Akiko turns on the TV. The TV turns on to the news. In big bold letters is said, "Parents died in a car accident!" "Aunt Viv, uncle Charlie,  
look look!" They ran out into the living room. " Some people died in a car..." Aunt Viv dropped her plate, and crashe don to the floor.

" Aunt Viv are you okay?!" Vivian came back into reality. " Lets all go drive to the park..." her uncle suggested. They all oacked all of Akiko's clothes, and tedybear in a suitcase, and drove to their house. " Aunt Viv, Uncle Charlie.. we just passed the park..." Akiko pointed.

" We are gonna take you to our house sweetie..." said Charlie. " Who was that on TV?" Akiko said tying to change the topic. " That isn't mommy and daddy is it?" Aunt Viv shook her head. " It was a young married couple." Akiko nodded.

A few days pass by. Aunt Viv and Uncle Charlie now looked after and home-schooled Akiko. One night Akiko woke and cried. Her aunt and unlce come in. " What's wrong dear?" " I had a bad dream about mommy and daddy... where are they?" " It was only a bad dream, and they went on vacation, they'll be back soon..okay?" Akiko nodded . They kissed her forehead , and she went back to sleep.

Seven years pass by, and now Akiko was thirteen. The lies that her aunt and uncle told her was only getting harder, and bigger. One morning, at breakfeast, Akiko asked where her parents were, like she always did. " Where is mom and dad?"

" They went overseas, they are flying back in two days." Akiko once again nodded like usual. Another year passed, and Akiko started putting the pieces together. "Aunt and uncle Sakagami, where's mom and dad?" They told her another lie. Yet again Akiko nodded.

She decided to take a walk with their brand new puppy to the park right across the street. " Gonna take Spenser on a walk..okay..." she told her aunt and uncle. Akiko opened, the door, and read the newspaper. On the front cover it read, " The parents are Identified: SHIMA! "

Akiko thought to herself, but she knew that her parents are alive, from what her aunt and uncle told her. Akiko set the paper down on the table, and walked right out the door, ont knowing the dog was stil inside the house. Outside, Akiko bumped into a woman with what looked like detectives would wear in those old TV shows. " Sorry." she said, and bowed at the same time, and walked away to the park.

The strange woman remembered Akiko walking out of that house. " Are you Akiko..Shima? Akiko turned around. " Y-Yes.. who's asking?" " The Vampire Hunter Assocation!" Akiko started laughing. " Lady your cazy, it isn't even Halloween yet! " The lady gave Akiko a serious look.

" Are your parents home? " " No my mom and dad are flying back from overseas, they'll be here on about... three days..." Akiko explained. The lady sighed. " I'm sorry to inform you Miss Shima, but your parents aren't coming back. They weren't even overseas."

The lady sighed. " They're dead!" Akiko was shocked beyond belief, and started to cry. " H-How? My-" " By vampires..." Akiko soon realzied at the very moment her parents were never coming backm abd her aunt abd uncke lied to hear all this time." From here on to today, your gonna be a vampire hunter, just like your parents!" She got in to the car and drove off. " M-my parents were vampire hunters?!"


	2. Vampire Hunter Assocation

Vampire Hunter Assocaition Octover first, nineteen-ninety seven, Akiko Shima is thirteen years old, and starting her first day of vampire hunter training. " Excuse me, but vampires don't exist, I mean.. nobody's ever seen one!" explained Akiko. " Well if there was no vampires, we or the assocation wouldn't be here!" yelled her teacher. They walked down a hallway. Akiko looks up to see a picture of the number one vamlire hunter: Yagori Toga.

Four years pass. Akiko's teacher gave her a piece of birthday cake, and told her happy birthday. " Now Akiko, your a full fleged vampire hunter now. Ihave nothing else to teach you. I have enrolled you into Cross Academy." " The vampire school?" Akiko started getting scared. " Don't worry, the headmaster will explain everything to you." Akiko nodded.

Akiko's teacher drove her to Cross Academy the next day. In the day class, Kaseumi Kageyama aka " class rep" told Zero that the headmaster needed to se him. Zero sighed, and headed out. - - - - When he got there, he explained , " Their will be a new day class student. Her name is Akiko Shima, and I've nominated her to be a guardian of this-" Akiko walks in, and ran to hug her uncle. " Uncle Cross!" Akiko's teacher bowed and left. The headmater was confused. " DId she just say u-uncle ..c-cross?" he thought. " I have a niece?" Akiko laughed.

" Uncle Cross don't you remember me?" The headmaster looked closely. " Akiko Shime... i that you?" She nodded. " Yep all grown up!" "Where's Vivian?" Akiko tried not to cry.  
" They were killed by vampires tweleve years ago..." Zero was shocked. He started going over his thoughts trying to remember.

At the practice shooting range..." Akiko this is Zero. He is also a vampire hunter like you. Today is his lat day." Akiko looked at Zero with curosity. " Hi I'm Akiko Shima! To bad it's your last day." smiled Akiko. The teacher left. " Hey Zero-kun can you teach me, I don't know what to do..." - - - -  
" Your Akiko Shime? Your the headmaster's niece?" Zero started to hate his life. He sighed again. " Hi I'm Akiko Shime, it's nice to see you again. Uncle- I mean the headmaster told me I was a guardian." Akiko bowed to Zero. " Please teach me how to be a great gaurdian!"

In class during break, Zero explained everything to her. Sunset came upon the day. Akiko told the day class to go back to their dorms. " Please everyone go back to your dorms!" they listened. The night class doors opened. The vampires were beautiful. Akikp was on high alert. Yuki walked right by Kaname's right side.

She stopped and glanced over at Akiko. " You...must be Akiko Shime, the new guardian. Thank you." And they walked off. Akiko's eyes followed Yuki.

Akiko squats to the ground. " YOUR PARENTS WERE KILLED BY VAMPIRES! " The word vampires kept playing on in her mind. Akiko started crying. " What's wrong?" asked Zero,  
not really caring. Akiko stood back up, wiping her tears." Nothing... besides as a guardian, I got to be strong!"

Akiko and Zero walked back. When Akiko went to bed, she couldn't sleep. "Are you okay? asked Sayori. " Yeah.. just need some sleep after a long day..." Sayori went back to sleep,  
as did Akiko.

Akiko dreamed that is was snowing during twilight, and a little girl was screaming, and got saved by a tall and lean vampire. " What was that?" she thought as she woke up.  



	3. The Truth About Yuki

The Truth About Yuki The next morning, Akiko went starught to the headmaster. She didn't know what her dream meant. but she figured, if anyone would know, it would be her uncle. Akiko knocks on the door, and walks in. The headmaster is at his desk, drinking his morning coffee like he did every morning. " Hey uncle Cross..." asked Akiko.  
" Ah my darling niece comes to play with me at last~ I'm the luckiest uncle in the world!" as the headmasters spins with joy. " What can I do for you?" Now he was serious.

" I saw a little girl that looks like Yuki, and a young man that was a vampire kill another vampire, and saved the little girl. I think it was snowing too.. if I remember..."  
YHe headmaster was shocked beyond belief. Never has he heard about someone has dreams about the past, and it wasn't their own. All of a sudden, Zero walks in. The headmaster put his han dof his forehead. " Are you okay?" " Yeah I'm fine..." explained Akiko, not knowing what her uncle was talking about, " Zero come check her forehead for me." Zero reached out his hand toward Akiko, and she smacked it. " No!" and Akiko runs off. Zero was confused.

" You probably don't know this, but she doesn't let anyone get near her. She has been like this for tweleve years. Her parents were killed by pureblood vampires..."  
"What's wrong with you?" Zero said to the headmater in a sarcastic tone. " Akiko told me she saw the past, the past where Kaname saved Yuki against the " Level E" vampire on that snowy day five years ago." " How is that even possible.. is she?" The headmaster shook his head.

" I don't think so, but jusy keep an eye on her. If she needs someone to be there for her, go and be there for her .Try to get her to explain to you..." Akiko looked to her left and right to see if anyone was following her. Zero runs down the hall, and stops and looks out the window to see Akiko sbout to walk in to the Moon Dormitory.

He runs after her. Akiko grabs the handles of the door, and Zero yells her name. " AKIKO!" Zero said trying to catch his breath. " Don't go in there! " " Get away from me..  
I'm a vampire hunter, so I can protect myself. My teacher taught me well..." Akiko explained standing up for herself.

" Besides what's wrong with going-" The door opened. Yuki was standing there, surprised. " Oh it's Akiko... I forgot to tell you thank you and congrats on making the guardians. I remember those days..." Kaname walked to Yuki. " Yuki darling what are you doing?" Kaname looked up. " I see the guardians came tp pay us a visit..."

Kaname welcomed them in. " So what brings you here?" asked Kaname. " I..." Akiko took a deep sigh. " I saw you and Yuki ... well yuki was small, and you looked about the age of fourteen on a snowy day... why am I seeing this? Why did I see this last night?"

" Yuki Kuran there is no way.. you're a vampire.. how could you 've been a human?! My teacher taught me a human can't be bitten and turned into a vampire, unless the vampire is a pureblood, a " royal blood" . Akiko looked at Zero for answers.

" Was she ever a human Zero?" Then Zero looked back at Yuki . " No..." Akiko nodded. They took their leave. " Something isn't right..." Kaname thought. Yuki looked up at Kaname in confusion. 


	4. Yama Ohayashi Yama

Yamato Ohayashi " Yama" Yama hasn't seen Akiko in over fourteen years. He goes up to her aunt and uncles. He kncoks on the door . Vivian opened the door. " Yama-kun I haven't seen you in ages!  
You've changed so much. You've grown to be such a handsome man..." Yama blushed. " So how old are you now? " " Eighteen.'' he replied. " So why did you come by?" " I came to see Akiko. Is she around?'' Charlie and Vivian stared to cry.

" I'm sorry to say, but we haven' t seen her for five years! The last time we saw her, she was walking out dog to the park..." Yama was shocked beyond belief. " So your saying she's gone for good?" Yama didn't know what else to do. " You're just going to give up on your only niece?!" " Yama the poliece couldn't find anything , we called them them everyday to see if they could find anything... but it's time to continue your lives, and show should you!" And they closed the door.

Yama came to a conclusion, he knew that Akiko isn't dead, she wouldn't just disappear like that without at least telling him. His goal now was to track down Akiko, and bring her back home. - - - -  
In Yama's room, he got out a town map, pencils, papers, etc. He started jotting down all the places where they used to go. Yama ran to every place on the sheet of paper, using the map if needed, and asked people if they have seen her. Some said, " No, who is she?" , " Does she go to school?" , and " Hope you find her, and good luck!" All seemed lost, but he had to keep going and find his best friend, Akiko.

"Today was the day , twelve years ago, when Akiko's parents died in a ar crash." He thought it was a good idea to lay down some flowers on their graves. All of a sudden, he sees a tall woman walk out of the flower shop, holding a boquet of roses. Yama walked into the shop to buy two white lilies, payed and left.

He runs and catches up to the lady. " Miss please excuse me for a moment... I am trying to find my friend... The lady turns arounf." Yama shows the woman a picture, and throws it away in the garbage. " I'll look for friend if I see her... whats his/her name?" Yama blushed a little. " A-Akio Shima! She went missing for a year now..." The lady gasped. " I see you must like this friend hmm?  
Yama blushed. " Not all .. we are just friends..." " So this Akiko Shima... are you talking about the vampire hunter and guardian of Cross Academy?" " I dunno..." shrugged Yama.  
" What does she look like?" Yama tried to remember. " She's like 5' 5", light blue hair, and green eyes, like the color of leaves about to turn the color of fall..." yama blushed a little. " Oh and can be a klutz sometimes..."

The lady took Yama's hand, and ran to her car. " Ma'am, I'm sorry, but please let go my hand!" The lady let go of his hand. " Look kid do you want to find your friend.. this Akiko...?" "Y-yes.." The lady took his hand once again. They get to her car. " Get in!" Yama shook his head.

"Kid I have somewhere to be... either you get in, or not.. I have somewhere to be!" " I'll drive you there..." Yama got in the back seat. and closed the car door. " To-" Yama got cut off. " What if I said I knew where this girl was...?!"

The lady closed her door, and turned the car on. " Where are we going?" asked Yama in a confused state. The lady looked in the rear-view mirror. The lady smiled . " To Cross Academy!" And she stepped on the gas pedal. " Wait for me AKiko.. I'm coming!" Yama thought.  



	5. Cross Academy

Cross Academy They get there at eight p.m. The car stops at the front gate, of the main doors. " So that's Cross Academy..." Yama thought. Yama gets out of the car, and she drives away.

Akiko walks past Yama, and walks towards the moon dorm for the daily check-up with Zero. Yama turns around, and screams her name. " AKIKO!" he yells at the top of his lungs. Zero and Akiko walks towards Yama.

Yama hugs Akiko tightly. " I missed you so much! I thought you were dead, but I didn't give up hope!" Yama tried not to cry, but couldn't help it. " Get your hands off her, we have a job to do..." said Zero in an irritated tone. " Don't you reconize me Akiko? We've been friends for fourteen years... we always played together. . when we were three"  
Akiko had a flashback. - - - -  
Yama who is three years old, knocks on the door. Akiko's mom answers the door. " Why hello Yama! Akiko is upstairs in her room playing... go on up." smiled her mother.  
Yama walks up the flight of stairs, and walks into the bedroom. " Hi Akiko!" said Yama. Akiko runs up and gives Yama a hug. " Yama your here!" " What do you want to play today?"  
he asked. " Umm..." Akiko thought for a moment. " I want to play house. You can be the daddy, I will be the mommy'" Akiko picks up her baby doll. " And this can be our baby!" " Okay!" smiled Yama.

Y-Yama.. Yama Ohayashi?" He nods. Akiko was beside herself. She never thought after all this time, they would meet again. " Zero this is my best friend Yama. We've been friends since we were kids..." Zero rolled his eyes. " What are you doing here Akiko?.. and what's with the outfit?!" Akiko giggled. " This is my school uniform, at Cross Academy. I go here, and I am a guardian..." " Wow cool... really? What do you doas a guardian?"

Akiko bit her lip, and looked at Zero. He shook his head. " I..I can't tell you..." " Come on AKiko you can tell your best friend..right?" We are still..friends..right?" " Yes, but-" " But what?" " I can' t tell you.. its a promise to the headmaster, when I got the job..." " You can't tell me because the guy.. this " headmaster" said so?!"

At that moment, Zero snapped and pulled out his Bloody Rose., and aimed at Yama. " Zero that's dangerous.. put it away!" Zero looked at Akiko, with fear in her eyes. "Yuki..." " Zero please!" begged Akiko. " Who's Yuki?" asked Yama curiously. Zero put away his gun, and walked away.

" Zero wait up!" yelled Akiko. Akiko looked over at Yama, not knowing who to go with. Akiko started crying. " Just go back!" yelled Akiko. She then ran after Zero. Yama thought about listening to Akiko, but he laready came this far to find her, and he wasn't going to leave now.

He saw a tall man in a white version of Zero's uniform walking towards him. " Excuse me.. I want to go here.. do you know where I need to go?" Kaname sighed, " Follow me.." - - - -  
They reached the headmater's office. Kaname knocks on the door. " Headmaster..." He opens the door. " Yes Kaname?" " I have a student here, who wants to go to Cross Academy..." Yama walks in, and bows. " I'm Yama Ohayashi, please to meet you headmaster. " - - - -  
The headmaster walks to the days class with Yama, and talks to the teacher. Up in the rows of seats, Akiko is talking to her best friend Sayori. " Hey Akiko, I heard there is a a new student joining our class today..." said Sayori. " Who is it-?" The teacher calls for everyone's attention. Akiko was shocked. Right there down below, was her friend Yama Ohayashi. " Class this is our new student.. Yama Ohayashi..." Yama bows to the class.

" I'm Yama Ohayashi, a junior this year, and-" Then his eyes met Akiko, then points to her. " I'M AKIKO'S BEST FRIEND! Please to meet you all, and I hope we have a good year together. Yama runs up the steps and sits to the left of Akiko.

During break, Zero called Akiko, saying it was time for her to go. Yama turns his head and looks up at Zero. " Oh great.. your in this class..." Yama said quietly into a whisper, sounding annoyed. " Bye Akiko!" said Sayori and Yama at the same time. Yama scooted down next to Sayori.

" Hi I'm Yama Ohayashi. Nice to meet you..." " Sayori Wakaba..." she smiled. " Mind if I sit here, and eat lunch with you?" Sayori shook her head. " It's fine, go right ahead." " That guy makes me so mad!" " Who ?" Sayori asked tilting her head to the left. " This Zero guy..." Sayori was shocked.

" You don't need to worry Yama-kun... everybody says he's scary and mean, but to tell you the truth, he's actually really nice, once you get to know him. He has saved my life once, and he protects the day class students..." " Protects you guys...?" Yama didn't know what Sayori meant. " Well not really protects per say, more like letting us know when we have to be in our dorms." " I see..." " Didn't you say you were Akiko-chan's childhood friend?"

Yama smiles. " Yep. For about as long as I can remember..." Yama thanks Sayori for lunch, and goes afte Zero and Akiko. he wanted to apologize to Zero. He finally found Zero,  
and apologized. " Your supposed to be in your dorm Yama! " yelled Zero. " Sorry about my friend Zero..." She looked at Yama once again. " Gp back Yama it's dangerous at this time of the day.

Yama started laughing. " Good one Akiko... as if!" " Ohayashi!" Zero yelled, getting pissed off. The night class doors were opening. " Uh oh..." said were to late once again. " Just like back then.. stuipid brat!" Zero thought. " Akiko take your friend back!" ordered Zero. " Kaname that boy smells good..." whined Yuki. " No my dear Yuki...  
we have to follow the headmaster's wishes..."

Yuki looked over at Zero, and smiled. Zero walked back to his dorm. " Oh Zero... I miss those days being a guardian with you..." Yuki thought. 


	6. The Truth

The TRUTH The next day was the same as yesterday for Yama. During break, Akiko wanted to do something fun for a change. Akiko got out of her seat, and walked up to Zero. " Hey Zero, on Saturday, do you want to go to an amusement park.. the one that jusy opened in town? "

Zero sighed. " Does it look like I'd go to an amusement park?" Akiko was shocked, then gasped. She was no mad at Zero. Akiko walked back and sat down in her seat. " Screw him, I do a nice thing of inviting him with me, and this is the thank I get..." Akiko looked at Yama.

" Yama would you like to go to an amusement park on Saturday? I have some tickets with me. Uncle Cross gave them to me!" Yama nodded. " Akiko, you should be considerate of Zero's feelings..." Akiko started complaining. " Yama... but why..." " It's the nice thing to do.  
He is probably just busy, and can't go..." Akiko turned to Sayori. " Hey Sayori-"

Yama got out of his seat and headed out. " Yama wait for me~ See you tomorrow Sayori!" waved Akiko. Akiko and Yama ate lunch in the cafeteria. Yama got curry, and Akiko made a homemade lucnh, made by her uncle. " So it's just me and you on a date..." Akiko said jotting down notes on what to do for Saturday. " It's not a date Akiko..." taking a bite of his curry.

" Yes it is. Zero didn't want to go because he was "busy'', and you left without me, so I couldnt' ask Sayori..." Yama sighed. " I don't really wanna go, and besides I've got homework to do that day..." Akiko had tears in her eyes. " I guess now I know where we stand..." Akiko got up out of her seat, and ran back to the classroom.

Friday morning, wasn't any better. Then Saturday came. Akiko was so excited for this day to come, but now her plans was a complete failure. Yama, Sayori, Akiko and some other students studied in the library for a test that was coming up next week. Sayori switched seats with Akiko, upon her request.

Akiko whispered to Yama, " Are you gonna apologize to me?" Akiko queitly said while reading a book. " Nope!" Yama replied back ignoring her, and writing down notes, not having to care what Akiko said. " Hmph." Akiko then got out of the chair, took her things, and went over with Sayori and studied with her. " You jerk!" she whispered in his ear.

Akiko dropped her things and ran away crying. Sayori walked up out of her seat and sat by Yama. " What is wrong with Akiko? Did you do something to make her upset? I've never seen her cry." " I didn't do anything..." Yama said turning a page.

" Well she is your friend right? If I were you and got into a fight with her, I'd apologize right away, and make up with her." " Nope." Yama said in a stubborn voice. Sayori sighed. She didn't know any other way to help them.

" I'll go with you to apologize and give you confidence. One of my pet peeves is seeing friends fight... it almost makes me want to cry."  
Yama rolled his eyes. " Fine.. whatever... " They got out of their seats, and went to go find Akiko.

- - - -  
They walk down the hallway. " Usually when Akiko is upset, she goes into our room..." They stop at Sayori, and Akiko's room. She knocks on the door. " Akiko-chan it's me Sayori and Yama..." " GO AWAY YAMA! GO BACK HOME! " " Akiko..." Sayori thought. Yama started feeling bad, about what he said to Akiko.

Sayori opened the door, and they walk in. Akiko looks up, tears running down her face. " I'll let you guys talk this over..." sayori leaves and closes the door.

"Dear mom and dad, and little sister, I miss you so much. Why did you have to die...? " Akiko thought ,looking at her family picture. Yama stepped in the room. Akiko tunred her head, and looked up at Yama, tears rolling down her cheeks.

" Y-yama...?" Yama giggled, and gave a smile. She ran to him, crying her heart out. " Yama.. I miss them so much..." Yama put his arms around her giving her a bear hug. " I know..." Yama sighed, and looked at the photo.

Akiko sat up, and whiped her tears. " I'm sorry for calling you a jerk..." apologized Akiko. " I'm sorry for being a jerk, and canceling our date..." " You wanna skip class, and go on the date now?" suggested Akiko.

" I guess..." Yama answered scratching his head. " I'm gonna change, so don't come in till I say so..." glaring at Yama. Akiko closed the door, and waited outside. " Akiko is still the same as always..." Yama thought and giggled.

- - - -  
In her room, she opened her closet, deciding what to wear. She saw a white poofed dress with cute little bows on the sleeves.  
Next, she looked in the mirror to decide if she wanted her hair up or down. She decided down. The last thing was the shoes.

She grabbed a pair of sandels. She looked like herself when she was little, now she was older. Akiko opened the door a crack, to let know she was done changing.

Yama opened the door, and was shocked. He thought she was the prettiest girl he has ever seen. " Do I look okay?" blushed Akiko. " Is that the dress from way back when?" asked Yama. " Yes, but I made this one myself..." Yama started to blush, and quickly looked away. " You look fine to me..."

They walked into town. " So what are we doing?" asked Yama. " Well since you didn't want to go to the amusement park, I thought a simple date would be better... like lunch." Akiko heled Yama's arm as they walked.

Akiko giggled. " This feels like old times..." They walk into the ice cream shop, and sat down in a booth. The waitress came up to them and handed them their menu's. " What would you like to order?"

" Order whatever you like Akiko.. I'll pay..." Akiko looked all arond the menu. " I'd like a number three please..." They gave the waitress back the menu's, and waited for their item. " So what did you order-" Yama was cut off with their item brought out and set on the table. " A number three!"

It wa a tall vanilla ice cream with chocolate pocky on one side, and vanilla waffers on the other side, with a cherry on top, with hot fudge. Yama gasped. " That's the number three...?!" Akiko got her spoon and took the first scoop. " Oh my gosh... this is sooo good~"

Akiko took another scoop. " Yama say ahh~" Yama opened his mouth, and ate it. " Hey this is pretty good..." " I know right!"  
giggled Akiko. Next they went to a photo booth, where they give stickers, and took pictures.

Akiko picked out a heart backgroudn for the sticker. Yama and Akiko posed diferent poses. When the camera got done, they got the stickers. One for Yama, another for Akiko. " Their sooo cute~" giggled Akiko. Fianlly they went to the arcade. On their way in, Akiko saw a cute white teddy bear in the claw machine. " Akiko do you want?" Akiko tried to fight the urge... but she couldn't help it, and she blushed. and nodded.

Yama won the teddy bear. It was a white teddy bear., and holding a heart that said " I love you!" Yama handed the bear to Akiko.  
" Really.. for me?!'' " If you want-" Akiko hugged Yama. " Your the best Yama! I love you so much I could kiss you..." smiled Akiko.

The day was coming to and end, and Akiko still had guard duties, but not today. - - - -  
Yama walked Akiko back to her room. When they got there, Akiko thanked Yama. " Thanks for today..." Akiko kissed Yama on the cheek, and went into her room. " Akiko loves.. me?!"


	7. Vampires

Vampires Monday morning, at school, something felt different to Yama. Ya,a walked into class to see Akiko talkin to Sayori. " So how was Saturday Akiko?" Akiko smiled. " It was alot of fun, it didn't even feel like a date... and Yama won me a teddybear in the claw machine."

" Sounds like he likes you..." said Sayori. Akiko laughed." Your so funny!" The girls both laughed. Yama walked up the steps and sat down in his seat. " Morning Akiko, Sayori-chan!" " Morning." said Akiko. " Morning Yama-kun.'' waves Sayori.

During lunch, Akiko, Sayori and Yama all sat down together in the cafeteria. Akiko and Sayori were talking about a group project ideas. Yama wasn't really hungry. Everytime he looked at Akiko, something didn't seem right to him. He started writing down ideas in his notebook. " YAMA...YAMA!" yelled Akiko.

" Y-yes?" " What do you think we should do for the project?" Yama put his hand of his face, and looked away. " I dunno... whatever is fine with you..." That night as Akiko was walking back to her room, from guardian duties, she was surprised to find Yama sitting on her bed.

"Yama it's past your curfew... what do you want?" Akiko said in an irritated tone, wanting to go to bed. Yama started to blush a little. " Well I know I already asked this.. but what do you do as a guardian? I know you help Zero-kun, but everyone is asleep.. I don't get it!" Akiko started to yawn. " Yama can we talk about this in the morning... I am tired and I want to go to be-" " NO WE CAN'T!" Akiko was confused. " It seems like you never tell me anything anymore... it's like your hiding somethinf from me, and I hate this feeling... please tell me what you do as a guardian..." A

Akiko bit her lip. " I..I can't..." Why can't you?! " " Because it's complicated..." " What's complicated?!" " CAN'T YOU JUST GET THAT i CAN'T TELL YOU YAMA..." Akiko yelled about to cry. " Get what? Is this about Zero?" " NO!" " About the headmaser?" " NO-" " THEN WHAT?!  
AKIKO WHO ARE YOU PROTECTING?"

Akiko bit her lip. She wanted to tell Yama, but she knew Yama couldn't handle it. Akiko sighed. Akiko cried. " My parents didn't die in a car accidnt like the sources say..." Yama gasped. " They were killed by..." Akiko paused or a moment. " Vampires..."

Yama was speechless, then burst out laughing. " Vampires... really Akiko..." Yama bonked her on the head. " I think you have been watching to many movies..." He then looks up at Akiko.

" Oh.. your serious..." Yama felt stupid. " Yama promise me that you'll look at me the same, and never tell anyone what I am about to tell you..." Yama was confused. " Do you know the night class...?"

" Oh yeah the gate opens sometimes, and you and Kiyru have guard duty.. why?" " Do you know what the night class is for?" Yama chuckled. " Of course. They sleep during the day, and take night classes at night, like some colleges offer..." Akiko shook her head.

" The night class here at Cross Academy... are vampires!" Yama gasped. " How is that possible...?" " I told you, you couldn't handle it!" " You protect..those.. vampires? THEY KILLED YOUR PARENTS AKIKO!" Akiko looked away.

" H-headmaster Cross, my uncle, has a way to keep peace between vampires and humans. Humans dosen't know that they exist, excpet the guardians.. and now you..." Yama was trying to process this together. He looked up at Akiko.

" I bet you hate me now..." Akiko said crying and holding her hands up to her face, so Yama couldn't see her crying. Yama shook his head. " Your uncle is a great man, and you have a HUGE job.. I still love you no matter what!"

Akiko was surprised. " Really?" Yama nodded. Akiko hugged Yama. While Yama hugged her he thought, " I just confessed to Akiko..." 


	8. Info

Hi everyone thank you for reading Vampire Night: 3rd Night... I bet you were confused what Akiko, and Yama are like well...

Here is some info about the characters. I bet you were wondering what they look like..

* * *

**Akiko Shima**

Age: 17

birthday: Sep. 21

Hair color: medium blue, mostly down, with a little side ponytail

Eye color: green

Blood Type: A

Family: her parents died in a car crash , little sister died of poor health; used to live with her aunt and uncle, uncle Cross" headmaster"

Friends: Yama, and Zero

Relationships: Yama? Zero?  
Info: A vampire hunter and guardian at Cross Academy, an average student( 2 A, 4 B, 3 C) , loves mystery novels, can see people's past in her dreams, curious about Yuki Kuran, she can be ditzy at times and gets that from her uncle

* * *

**Yama Ohayashi " Yama"**  
Age: 18

Birthday: Feb.1

Hair color: black, and long

Eye Color: light green

Blood Type:L B

Family: mom and dad, and Akiko

Friends: Akiko(childhood friends), Kaname?

Relationships: Akiko?

Info: He's popular with the ladies and is warm and kind to everyone, is always there for you when you need a shoulder to cry on,  
sings by himself sometimes, he talks to much, immune to vampire bites, acts like an older brother to Akiko

* * *

**Ivy -San" Ivy"**  
Age: turned 16

Birthday: Feb. 14

Hair color: red, long and wavy in a poinytail

Eye color: Black

Blood Type: AB, pureblood

Family: mom and dad

Friends: Senri and Rima

Relationships: Kaname?

Info: The vampire that evey girl vampire wants to be, met Kaname a long time ago, loves art and music. hates the headmaste's paficisim,  
rivals with Ruka, she is smart(all A+), is a model in training


	9. Ivy

Ivy Ivy , a fifteen year old vampire , who was turning sixteen next this year. She had a long, red wavy hair, black eyes, and a body that every girl wanted. Ivy's parents were well respected, almost as much as the Kuran's. Akiko and Zero went to the headmaster's early, to introduce a new student.

" We are having a female join in the night class. Her name is Ivy..." Ivy opened the door. " Hello headmaster, it's nice to see you..." Ivy said tilting her head, giving off a little smile. " You must be Ivy." said the headmaster.

Ivy bowed. " Welcome to Cross Academy Miss Ivy. Zero and Akiko here will show you the way to your dorm.'' Akiko waved. " Please follow us..." Ivy followed behind.

They walked into the night class common room. Aidou was complaining to Akatsuki . " We have a guest." Akatsuki said. Aidou was curious. Akiko bowed to them.  
" Hi Akiko-chan.. still as cute as always.." " We are here on business Hanabusa-san..." explained Akiko. " This is Ivy-chan. she joined the night class..."

The rest of the vampires, including: Rima, Senri, Takuma, Kaname and Yuki all came down the steps, and sat down. Ivy bowed. " Hello Kaname-sama, nice to see you again..." " Yes it has been far to long Ivy..." Everyone was confused.

" You know her Kaname?" asked Takuma. " Yes. Our parents met at my nineth birthday... they introduced us to each other..." Ivy blushed. " I was so little then..." Senri and Rima got up and walked towards the door for a photo shoot.

Ivy turned her head to see Senri and Rima leaving. She finally met Rima and Shima. They have been on the cover of " Vampire Teen~" Ivy ran up in front of them.  
" Lets be best friends!" They igonred her.

" We'll be back later Kaname..." said Rima. " Me too~" replied Ivy, going after them. - - - -  
Rima and Senri's manager greeted them. " Hello you two. We have a bust schedule ahead of us!" looking at her PDA. Ivy followed behind, and bowed to their manager. " You must be the intern the boss hired..." Ivy showed a bit of her fangs as she smiled. " Yes..." giggled Ivy.

Their manager looked at Senri and Rima. "Go ahead and get in the back seat of the car..." Then she looked at Ivy. " Sit up front, I have to talk to you..." They sat down in the seats in the car. " Okay.. lets get going!" She got in the car, and drove off to the photo shoot.

Back in the common room, Ruka started to get tense. " That girl Ivy sure was a real beaut~" Aidou said. " She does seem like a nice girl..." explained Takuma. " I wonder if she'll be trouble for us..." Akatsuki was thinking. Kaname sighed. " Gotta update the roster..." Yuki and went back upstairs with Kaname.

Everyone left for class, exxept Ruka and Akatsuki. " Aren't you coming Ruka?" asked Akatsuki. Ruka was still tense. Akatsuki sighed. Ruka was about to cry.  
" That girl called him Kaname-sama... o-only I c-can call him Kaname-sama..." Ruka blushed. " Kaname said he met her at his nineth birthday party.. your probably just over reacting..."

Ruka slapped Akatuski across the face, leaving a red mark. " YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" She went back upstairs to her room. Akatsuki was shocked. He knew this was nothing knew, he also knew she loved Kaname.. after all the times she has came to him crying about Kaname not loving or embracing her...

Akatsuki sighed for the last time. He didn't know what to do. - - - - In the car on the way to the photo shoot... " Get ready you guys, I'm going after Kaname-sama and gonna make him mine!" giggled thinking this thought. 


	10. Confessions

Confession The class started getting pumped. " It's in two days.. I can't believe it! " " Who are you gonna give it to?!" " Aidou-kun!" " Kaname!" " I might give it to Yama..." The teacher tried to get their attention. Everyone payed attention. " I'm sure you well know, tomorrow is ."

" What's Sayori?" whispered Yama and Akiko. " Every year, on this day, the day class girls and guys hands out chocolate's to the one they love... Kaname and and Aidou-san are usually the popular ones..." giggled Sayori. " Class please!"

The class kept chatting with excitement. " Oh well.. never mind..." the teacher thought. " So who are you gonna give chocolate to Yama?" asked Akiko.  
"Not telling!"

Akiko gasped, and starting smacking Yama. " No fair Yama~" " Well what about you Akiko?" She thought, and counted on her fingers. " You, Zero, Uncle Cross..." - - - -  
During Break, Akiko was in the Home Ec. room, making home-made chocolates. She had a heart for Uncle Cross saying, " Thank you Uncle Cross~" , pretzels inside the chocolate for Yama, and a chocolate heart heart for Zero with the letters written, " I love you!"

Akiko put the chocolate on the box, wrapped them, and put them in her dorm, for tomorrow. - - - -  
At lunch, Akiko, Yama, and Sayori all sat dowm in the cafeteria. " Hey Yama..." asked Akiko. " Hmm?" Akiko starts to blush. " I like someone... and I'm gonna confess to them tomorrow.. how should I tell him.. well since your a guy and all..." I'd..." Yama started thinking. " I had a crush on you for a long time now and I lik you please accept this gift, and the gift, and then say I really love you!"

Sayori rose her hand. " If I were you, I'd just talk to him normally, then slowly bring it up..." " Thanks guys!" smiled Akiko. " See you two later..." Yama said getting up, and walking away. " Hey Sayori..." " Yeah Akiko-chan?"

" I didn't want to tell Yama this..." Sayori nods. Yama easdrops. " The guy I love ..." " Is Zero-kun..." giggled Sayori. " H-how did you know?!" Akiko being shocked. Yama was surprised, and a little hurt. " So she like Zero-san.." Yama thought. " Intuition..." smiled Sayori. " I wish you the best off luck!' giving a thumbs up.

As Akiko was done with lunch, she got out of her seat. When she turns around, Akiko saw Yama there, standing in fear. He ran where ever he could think of.

Yuki walks over to Akiko, and hands her a chocolate. " Here this is for you, for my apprecation..." Yuki then ran back to Kaname. After the girls left, the night class left and went to the night class library.

Akiko looked to her right, and Zero was no where to be found. She remembered when Yuki was handing the chocolate to her, she whispered to her very faintly. " He is probably in the barn with White Lily..."

Zero was laying down taking a nap. She never knew that they had a barn at Cross Academy. Akiko opened the barn door slowly, trying not to make any noise.  
" Zero-kun.. you in hereA?!" A white horse neighed. Akiko saw the white horse, and walked over.

" You must be White Lily... I'm AKiko, a friend of Zero's..." White Lily pushed her nose up, wanting Akiko to pet her. " Have you seen Zero?" White Lily nugged Zero. Zero opened his eyes slowly. " Yuki sure knows everything about you..." Akiko sighed .

They walked outside into the sunlight. " What do you want? I was trying to take a nap..." Zero said sounding grumpy. Akiko reaches into her pocket on the front of her uniform. She handed Zero the chocolate she gave to him. " I don't each sweets..." Akiko had a sad look on her face. Zero rolled his eyes and unwrapped the gift.

He saw a heart-shaped chocolate with the words written, " I love you~" on the front. Akiko started to blush. " I.. I've liked you for a long time... and I hope you eat and accept the chocolate I made for you... Zero started to get irritated. " I've tried to hide my feelings for you all this time, because we are both guradians, and we had to focus on thr task at hand..."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Akiko hugged Zero. " Thanks for the chocolate.. Akiko-chan..." Akiko's tears were gone, and was shocked. " He said he didn't like sweets, but he ate mine..." Akiko thought be surprised.

" Z-Zero... can... can I stay by your side forever?!" asked Akiko. Zero sighed, and started walking away. " If that's what you want ... you dummy... your the one that gave me the chocolate, and confessed to me on "

Akiko ran up to Zero's side, and walked back with him, towards the day class. - - - -  
Yama was walking towards the barn when he stopped and saw Zero and Akiko walking side by side. Yama got tense, and was ready to fight Zero, Bloody Rose or not. Akiko was talking to Zero, when she looked up and noitced Yama.

" Oh hi Yama.. I have-" Akiko pulled out the chocolate she made for Yama, and hands it to him. He smacks the chocolate away from her. It fell to the ground.  
" I DON'T WANT ONE, AFTER YOU GAVE HIM ONE!" Akiko was confused.

" YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GIVE ONE TO ME, AND ONLY ME!" yelled Yama. Akiko was scared and about to cry. She has never seen Yama act this way before.  
Akiko picks up the chocolate from the ground. " Please take the chocolate Yama.. you don't have to eat it, but just take it..." Yama takes the chocolate.

Yama looked to his left, then at Akiko, blushing. ' WHY.. WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I'VE LIKED YOU FOR A LONG TIME... and I wanted to tell you, but I thought you didn't feel the same... then when our date was over, and you kissed me on the cheek.. I thought you had accepted my feelings..."

Akiko was shocked. " Oh Yama..." Akiko thought feeling bad for him. She was about to give a hug, then Akiko thought the yelling was done, but to her surprise, it wasn't. Yama continued yelling at her, and eventually she couldn't take it anymore, and she collapsed.

Zero picked her up. " DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME, THEN SHE COMES HERE... IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Zero ignored him, and carried Akiko to the headmaster's. - - - -  
"What happened to her Zero?" the heamaster asking getting concerned. " She had a fight with Ohayashi-kun, and she collapsed." The headmaster nodded. " Take her to her room.. and lay her down.. she probably collasped from stress. She needs to sleep..." Zero carried her again, and walked her to her room.

He set her down on the bed and covered her with the sheets. He got a wet washcloth, ringed it, and put it on her forehead. Zero was sad. He took his hand, and touched her face. " Akiko..."


End file.
